1. Field of the Invention:
This invention relates to spacing tools which are used to space and position furring strips on a supportive surface.
2. Description of the Prior Art:
Prior spacing devices have generally comprised brackets arranged to space elements, for example see U.S. Pat. Nos. 3,888,477, 3,718,980 and 3,183,598.
In U.S. Pat. No. 3,888,477 a spacing device is disclosed being movably adjustable in a channel, guided and secured thereto by a pair of bolts for the specific spacing of step risers on sloping terrain.
Applicant's device has no such similar construction nor could it be modified to perform such a task.
In U.S. Pat. No. 3,718,980 a device for measuring construction members is disclosed which is used to determine the size of material required to fill a given span by a transversely extending edge portion and a movable guide member.
Applicant's device discloses a U-shaped tapered end portion and a movable channel member for holding in spaced relation the next furring strip to be secured to a ceiling surface.
In U.S. Pat. No. 3,183,598 a gauge for tile cutting comprises a H-shaped gauge having an adjustable center portion.
Applicant's device does not use such a telescopic extension and relies on a movable channel member for engagement and spacing of the next furring strip to be installed.